


Wild and untamed

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle
Genre: Adam Parrish Has No Chill, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish Swears, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Swears, Ronan has hair, Soft for curly hair, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Ronan let his hair grow out and Adam has absolutely no chill.





	Wild and untamed

Adam twisted the soft, spring-like curls around his fingers enjoying the feeling of each tendril wrapping around, and then releasing him.

He had been back for one day, four hours and... twenty six minutes, but it had only taken one long, intense stare at Ronan to realise that he was in trouble. Adam had only been away for six weeks, but Ronan’s head had been in need of a shave then, and now it was covered in a thick, dark mass of uncontrolled curls.

If Adam was being honest, it was a bit of a mess; lacking any kind of style and chaotic to the point that it almost seeming alive. It manifested a wild and untameable part of Ronan’s personality and was somehow more than the simple strands of hair that grew from the top of other people’s heads. Perhaps it was threaded with the dream stuff that thrummed throughout the rest of his cells.

Adam did not love Ronan because he was magic. The pale skinned boy harboured an incredible kindness. He often tried, but ultimately failed, to hide it beneath razor sharp barbs that he twisted around himself like a defensive weapon. A web of thorns and claws like the sprawling, black tattoo that crawled across his skin. He wore anger like armour, turned outwards against a world that had taken so much love away from him. Adam adored the spines, along with the softness and, at some point, they had extended to envelope him too. They surrounded him, simultaneously protecting and dangerous; allowing access to Ronan’s all encompassing capacity for love. Somehow, he never found this suffocating. 

So much about Ronan was intoxicating. He possessed a wild energy that could barely be contained by his human shell. He was a spark waiting to ignite with passion, love, anger, mischief or trouble. Even when he was still; sprawled lazily, and no doubt inappropriately, across various pieces of furniture, it pulsed beneath his skin. His damn hair was alive with it, and it was like a magnet for Adam’s needy fingers.  
He wanted to bury his face in it, knit his fingers through the threads and pull while Ronan made him moan.

Adam blushed at the direction his thoughts were taking and schooled his mind back to the present. They were sitting beneath a bright a blue sky in a field of long grass that tickled Adam’s legs as the breeze caused the blades to shift position. Ronan lay with his head in Adam’s lap, eyes closed and each breath slow and even. 

‘Enjoyin’ yourself?’, Ronan asked, smirk plain on his face. He clearly enjoyed the attention.  
‘If I’d known you had a hair pullin’ kink I’d have grown this mop out months ago’.

Adam tugged sharply, playfully retaliating against Ronan’s teasing.  
‘Shithead’, Ronan growled whilst pushing Adam’s hands away from his scalp.  
Adam laughed and flicked Ronan’s forehead before letting his fingers trail back into the curls just above his temple.  
‘Maybe I should shave it back off’, Ronan threatened, grin stretching further across his face.  
‘Don’t’, Adam protested quickly, and a little more forcefully than he intended.  
Ronan laughed again and pushed himself up and across until he was leaning over his boyfriend. 

He let his lips drag across Adam’s jaw, the corner of his lips, his cheek bone, before coming to rest beside his good ear.  
‘I’ve got other body parts that are happy to see you too Parish. They’re gettin’ jealous’.  
Ronan’s slow drawl made Adam shiver but he pushed his boyfriend away, palms flat against his chest.  
‘Declan’s gonna be here any minute an’ Opal’s probably hidin’ in the trees over there watchin’ us.’ he responded. But, despite the admonishment, pressed a quick kiss against Ronan’s lips.  
‘Besides, we only got out of bed half an hour ago’.

Ronan smiled wickedly. ‘What can I say’, he replied, ‘I’m young and I’ve got good stamina. Worried you can’t keep up now you’re an academic city slicker’?

Adam pushed Ronan away more forcefully before climbing to his feet and brushing the dust from the seat of his pants.  
‘I’m goin’ inside to clean up’, he stated, trying to look annoyed. Ronan just smirked in return.  
‘You’re still staring at it Parish, you’re not foolin’ anyone’.  
Adam groaned and, with some effort, dragged his eyes away from Ronan’s hair and back towards the driveway. He almost willed Declan’s new, sleek, black Audi to appear and rescue him from embarrassing himself further. He wasn’t a clingy, needy, boyfriend god dammit! He was his own man! He was Adam Parrish, cool, aloof, unaffected. He was a master of self control, moderation and self discipline. He wasn’t this easily distracted. He wasn’t held prisoner by his own hormones. 

‘God fucking damn it’, he growled under his breath, causing Ronan’s  
grin to grow in approval at the cussing. He wanted to be pissed at Lynch for doing this to him. His carefully crafted brand of composure and self restraint slipping before he had even managed to pull it fully back over himself.

Spinning on his heel he launched himself back towards Ronan, crashing into him without any attempt at delicacy. Together they toppled backwards into the dirt ignoring the dust that would come to streak their clothes and the bruises that would blossom against Ronan’s hip and Adam’s elbow. Instead, they allowed their lips to crash together. Ronan’s hands slid up under Adam’s shirt, clutching tightly to his shoulder blades pulling him closer, always closer. Adam’s hands found their way back into the tangle of Ronan’s curls and he pressed his body further into Ronan’s embrace. 

That’s how Declan found them twenty minutes later. Fully clothed, covered in dirt and kissing like their lives depended on it. Opal skipped out from the tree line and wrapped herself around the older boy’s legs.  
‘They’ve been like this since Adam came home’, she said solemnly. ‘I don’t think Adam likes Kerah’s hair‘ she added, totally missing the mark. ‘He keeps trying to pull it out’.

Ronan snorted at this and rose to his feet pulling Adam with him. Declan raised an eyebrow at them offering a smirk that was scarily similar to the one that usually adorned Ronan’s face. Adam couldn’t stop the heat from rushing to his face but he refused to be ashamed. ‘He’s a mess and an asshole and he’s ridiculous’, Adam offered honestly, ‘but he’s fucking gorgeous and I’m not sorry’.

With that he strode off toward the house leaving the Lynch brothers staring after him. One had a shocked expression ghosting across his perfectly manicured face, and the other; dirt streaked and sloppy, lit up with affection and admiration.  
‘You’re so whipped’, Declan declared, lacking venom. Ronan just shrugged and let his feet lead him toward his home and the boy that sometimes shared it with him.

* * * * *

Two weeks later, Adam was back at college leaning over his books and lost in an essay that excited him on a level that only another engineering geeks would truly understand.

His phone beeped insistently until he finally reached for it and glanced at the screen to see who has contacting him. 

Directing his attention away from  
his work, Adam opened the message  
and froze.  
Lynch today 18.41  
Parish, I need to tell you something  
I cut my hair...

Adam sucked in a breath and closed his eyes against the picture message that started to flash across his screen.  
He loved Ronan no matter what he wore, and he truly appreciated the beauty in the sharp lines that made up his face. He knew that this was only enhanced by the usual harshly shaved head but, god dammit, he really fucking liked Ronan’s curls.

Forcing his eyes to open, and silently berating himself for being so hung up on aesthetics, he let his thumb tap on Ronan’s message to assess the damage.

Oh. Oh. Oh... his brain short circuited. Ronan had shaved the sides of his head leaving a beautiful mass of dark curls on top of the most perfect undercut Adam has ever seen. The thought of running his fingers across the smooth, velvet buzz cut into to those wild twisting tendrils made Adam’s fingers twitch.

Why was Ronan so fucking far away?

Parrish today 18.50  
You’re such an asshole Ro.

Lynch today 18.51  
You don’t like it?

Parrish today 18.55  
How am I supposed to study when I know you look like that?

Lynch today 18.56  
Skype?

Parrish 18.57  
Already calling. Pick up.  
And Ronan, make sure Opal’s not watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing artwork  
> http://xla-hainex.tumblr.com/post/156493885982/so-i-had-that-idea-of-ronan-with-different-hair/amp


End file.
